


Blame It On The Cookies

by calenlily



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: “Do you ever have weird thoughts about girls?”“Weird how? Like lusty wrong thoughts?” Buffy says, and then mentally kicks herself for it, because surely that’s not what Willow meant and now her best friend is going to think she’s some sort of pervo freak.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Blame It On The Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



Willow says baking helps with the guilt, but ice cream is the classic for broken hearts, so Buffy runs to the convenience store at the student union for a gallon of cookie dough fudge mint chip (and wonders why it gives her a strange pang). The girls spend the evening eating through the carton and several batches of Willow’s cookies, and by 2 am they’re both punch-drunk on sugar and heartache. Buffy’s psych homework for the morning is sitting undone on her desk, but she ignores it because some things are more important, and a best friend in need is one of them.

“Have you figured out what you’re gonna tell Riley about the engagement thing yet?” Willow asks.

“Not a clue.” Buffy breathes out a frustrated sigh. “I dunno, maybe I shouldn’t say anything. What business do I have getting involved with a guy who isn’t part of our world? I keep wondering how long it’ll take before the lies and evasions push him away like Scott, or my inability to hide things gets him hurt like Owen.”

Willow flops down onto Buffy’s bed beside her, puts an arm around her and pets her hair. “Now I’ve got my maudlin rubbing off on you. I’m sorry.”

Buffy shakes her head. “Not your fault. Mopey Buffy’s never far below the surface these days.” She puts an arm around Willow in turn and the redhead cuddles closer.

“Some pair we make, huh?”

“Sometimes I just wanna give up on guys altogether...,” Buffy muses.

“I know the feeling,” Willow agrees. “But I do kinda wanna get laid again sometime this century. ...Should I not say that?”

“You’re fine. I’m not gonna hold it against you that you’ve had non-disaster-y sex. I’d rather like to get there myself one of these days.” Buffy turns to give her friend the ghost of a smile, but finds her gazing into the distance with a faraway look that says she’s preoccupied with other thoughts. “Earth to Willow. Where’s that brain of yours got off to?”

Willow ducks her head. “Just thinking ... do you ever have weird thoughts about girls?”

“Weird how? Like lusty wrong thoughts?” Buffy says, and then mentally kicks herself for it, because surely that’s not what Willow meant and now her best friend is going to think she’s some sort of pervo freak.

“Yeah, those,” the redhead agrees, blushing.

Buffy thinks about the mixed up feelings she used to have when she was out with Faith but never quite dared to try to sort out – feelings that had never seemed too important to sort out anyway, because Angel had consumed everything back in those days, but now she wonders if she should have given more thought to – and the campus lesbian alliance banner hanging in the dorm lounge and how soft Willow’s hair feels under her hand. “Sometimes,” she admits.

“It’s not just me then?” Willow’s look is one of immense relief and gratitude. “Cause I’ve always thought girls were pretty, but doesn’t everyone, and sometimes it was more than that but then everyone talks about having girl crushes too, and I knew I liked boys because, well, _Oz_ , and _Xander_ , and so I never really thought anything of it, but then my evil twin showed up last year and I know you said a vampire’s personality doesn’t have anything to do with the person it was but I think the kinda gay part might not have been just her.”

Buffy takes in that stream of Willow-babble and raises an eyebrow. “Girl crushes?”

“You know, when you–”

“I know what you’re talking about,” Buffy assures her, cutting off the explanation. “I guess mostly I’m just curious _who_.”

Willow blushes deeper, until her face almost matches the roots of her hair. “Mostly you,” she admits in a voice barely above a whisper.

She’s looking at Buffy like the sun shines out of her eyes. She’s always kinda done that, Buffy realizes, and wonders how she’s never noticed before. This afternoon she’d declared herself to be so over the bad boy thing and ready for a relationship with someone decent and reliable, and no one has been at her side more steadfastly than Willow these past years.

Vaguely she’s aware that this could be a terrible idea, that her best friend and roommate is perhaps the worst possible person to get involved with on the rebound, but Buffy has never exactly been known for making wise romantic decisions. And when she leans forward to kiss Willow, and Willow’s lips open to her, soft and yielding and tasting faintly of chocolate chips ... it doesn’t feel like a mistake.


End file.
